


Victor's Panic Attack and Late Comfort

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Master's Slave and Other Shorts [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Panic Attacks, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 08:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: It's only been four months since Victor was taken to the park with Master for an...eventful day out. Now he's going to the grocery store and on the brink of a panic attack (chapter one requested by Imperial_Dragon, chapter two requested by Isabelle)





	1. Panic Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Here are our requests!
> 
> Chapter One: This chapter was requested by Imperial_Dragon whose long comments I enjoy even if they are quite nitpicky ;p
> 
> Chapter Two: This chapter was requested by Isabelle who wanted some comfort after the panic attack

Victor stared at himself in the mirror, forcing himself to take a calming deep breath. It had been about four months since Master had taken his lunch in public and, well, taken  _ Victor  _ in public in every sense of the word.

Needless to say, Victor was a little afraid of being outside. 

For weeks after the incident, Victor would wake nightly, screaming in terror. The one time Master had had ice cream after dinner, Victor had flashed back so hard and badly that he’d fainted on the spot and remained unconscious for several hours.

He cringed away from every one of Master’s touches and had been spanked far more often in the past weeks than he ever had in the eight years he’d been Master’s slave.

“Was it like this for you?” he asked Heidi as he got ready for another outing with Master. One he wasn’t particularly looking forward to. He hadn’t even left the house and he already felt like he was going to throw up.

“Yes,” Heidi replied. “I think he does it to everyone.”

“Why?” Victor asked. “Why is he so nice to me sometimes and so mean other times?”

“He has a temper,” Heidi replied. “When he was a kid, the best way to control your pleasure slave was to dominate and humiliate them in public.”

“So you think he’s just going with what he saw as a kid?”

“I think it’s possible,” Heidi replied. “I think he truly does care for you but it’s very hard for him to break out of his old mindset so he doesn’t even try. He doesn’t mean to hurt you, Victor, he really doesn’t. He just...doesn’t think.”

“Yeah,” Victor murmured. “You’re not wrong.”

  
.........

 

_ Breathe.  _ Victor coached himself as he walked through the grocery store with Master.  _ Breathe. It’s alright. He won’t do anything here. _

_ Are you sure?  _ Victor’s mind demanded.  _ You didn’t think he’d do anything last time. _

_ Yeah, but- _

“Are you alright?” Master asked gently. “You’re deep in thought.”

“I-I’m fine, sir,” Victor stammered.

_ Was that guy one of the people at the restaurant?  _

“I’m fine.” Victor forced a smile on his face as he continued to follow Master through the grocery store, trying to ignore the panic crawling up his throat and the vice tightening around his chest. 

“You seem tense though,” Master murmured.

“Of course not, sir,” Victor said. “I’m fine.”

Master had turned away from him, but Victor could have sworn he could feel eyes on his back, but when he turned around, no one was looking at him.

_ You’re fine.  _ He chastised himself, even as his breathing picked up pace just slightly.

“Victor, go to the cold section for me, would you? We need more milk.” Master asked, glancing over at Victor who was more or less standing in the middle of the grocery aisle, staring blankly at the shelves.

The order snapped Victor out of his daze and he gave his master a short nod before rushing to do as he was told.

  
.......

 

The cold aisle was a mistake.

Not at first. At first everything was fine and Victor was walking down the aisle, looking for what he’d been told to get. But he was a slave and nothing ever went right for slaves, even when they were as obedient as possible.

He dimly remembered loving ice cream before he became a slave but now everything about it was enough to trap his breath in his lungs. He had just reached to open one of the freezer doors when he heard a crash and looked over to find some little girl had dropped a carton of ice cream.

Victor’s breath caught in his throat and he choked, scrambling backwards as the aisle of the grocery store turned into the clear sky and treeline of the park. He tripped and fell, landing exposed on the picnic table all over again, Master leaning over top of him, pounding into him.

He screamed, unable to breath, hands reaching up to claw at his throat. His mind was torn, skin still feeling cold from the cold aisle of reality but also feeling painfully exposed by his mind which forced him to remain in the park.

“Victor?” Master said, leaning over him and running his cold, ice cream hand down Victor’s face. “Victor, can you hear me?”

Victor choked on a sob, continuing to thrash as his breathing sped up to hyperventilation. His head was heavy and light and he couldn’t fucking breathe!

“Victor, I need you to calm down,” Master soothed, but Victor couldn’t. How could he calm down when Master was on top of him  _ in  _ him in a public place with innocent people watching and leering.

Since Victor was a child, he had known his place as a slave. Understood that he was to be used as pleasure and his consent was always there, even if he never spoke it.

He screamed, a loud, raw sound, scraping and burning against his throat. He sobbed and begged, pleaded. He couldn’t breathe!

His body shut down, becoming numb. His head throbbed and his vision swam before finally going black.

He couldn’t breathe.


	2. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master comforts Victor after the grocery store incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are our requests!
> 
> Chapter One: This chapter was requested by Imperial_Dragon whose long comments I enjoy even if they are quite nitpicky ;p
> 
> Chapter Two: This chapter was requested by Isabelle who wanted some comfort after the panic attack

Victor’s body tingled, still feeling slightly numb when he finally regained consciousness sometime later. His throat burned and he knew talking was out of the question for awhile yet. At least until he’d had some water.  He pulled his eyes open slowly and gazed blankly at the ceiling above him, not comprehending what he was looking at.

“Victor?”

He looked over and found Master lying on the bed next to him, worry in his eyes.

“What happened?” Victor managed to ask.

“I was going to ask you that,” Master replied, reaching over to gently brush a strand of Victor’s hair out of his eyes the way he used to when Victor was new to the household and still absolutely terrified of everyone and everything.

“I don’t know,” Victor replied softly. “I just...one minute I was fine and the next...what happened?”

Master gave a gentle smile as he helped Victor sit up before offering him a glass of water which Victor eagerly downed in one go.

“You had a panic attack,” Master murmured, taking the empty glass before tucking the blanket of the bed around Victor a little more. “Do you know what set it off?”

Victor knew exactly what had set it off. “The last time I was in public…” he whispered before trailing off, unable to finish the sentence.

Master sighed quietly. “Victor, I’m so sorry,” he murmured. “I hadn’t...I hadn’t even thought about that.”

“It’s okay-”

“It’s not,” Master whispered, shuffling over to sit a little closer, wrapping an arm around Victor’s shoulders and drawing him close, stroking a hand over his arm. “It’s not okay. I used to pay such close attention to your reactions to everything that I never missed when something was bothering you. Now I can’t even tell when you’re terrified to be in public until you pass out.”

“You couldn’t have known,” Victor said softly, trying not to lean into Master’s warm, comforting hold. He knew it wouldn’t last. “I didn’t say anything.”

“You shouldn’t have to,” Master murmured. “As your Master, it’s my job to know what you need and when you need it.”

“Master, I’m just a slave,” Victor reminded him. “What I need or want isn’t important.”

“Of course it is,” Master insisted. “Look, you’re turning seventeen in a few days, correct?”

Victor blinked. Already? He hadn’t even realized it was April already. “Yes, I am,” he finally replied. “Why?”

“I want to make it up to you,” Master told him. “I want to apologize for causing your panic attack.”

“Master-”

“We’ll go out to my cabin in the woods for your birthday,” Master decided. “We’ll stay for a week. Just you and me.”

“But what about Master Jason?” Victor asked tentatively. “He’s only seventeen-”

“He’ll be fine,” Master assured. “He’s used to being alone.”

“Master, he’s your son.”

“He’s not the one I sent into a panic attack,” Master said firmly, leaning forward to press a kiss to Victor’s temple. “So it’s settled. We’ll go to the cabin for your birthday.”

There was no point in arguing with Master and if Victor was being honest, he was enjoying the attention. So he bowed his head.

“Of course, Master,” he murmured. After a moment of thought he added. “Thank you.”

Master grinned. “It’s no problem. Now, for the rest of the day I want you to remain in bed. Either here in mine or in your own. I will be serving you today.”

“Master-”

“Please, Victor?”

Victor nodded. “Yes sir.”

Master held him tightly for a moment or two before pulling away. “Good. Now let me get you something to eat.”

The offer was endearing, but Victor knew that he’d be out of bed and down the stairs in a few minutes to put out the inevitable stove fire his Master was about to start when he attempted to make eggs. 

“Thank you.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Let me know thoughts below!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed!!
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts below and don't be afraid to leave a request of your own!!


End file.
